


Telepathy

by prince_yoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Langst, M/M, Telepathic Bond, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Keith and Lance are put in the same healing pod and as a result they can communicate with each other telepathically.Follow me @prince-yoongi on tumblr if you want a chance to win my next giveaway!





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> This one fic is for the third place winner @/kiiirart on tumblr!  
> Trigger warnings: blood, injury

When Shiro walked into the room Lance and Keith both refused to look at him. Shiro let out half sigh, half gasp.

"I thought Pidge was joking" he said. Keith's face burned red with embarrassment. "Wanna explain what happened?" he asked.

"No" Keith and Lance both mumbled at the same time. The two of them were in the middle of the training floor with a short metal pole protruding from their stomachs.

"Can you just get us off this thing?" Keith said, grunting in pain. "It fucking hurts" Lance and Keith were connected by a metal object that was driven through both of their stomachs. Shiro shook his head in disbelief.

"How- how did you even do this?" he asked as he stepped closer to examine the two. There was a steady drip of blood coming from one of them, it ran down the middle of the pole and fell to the ground, so Shiro wasn't sure whose blood it was. "Jesus" he breathed. "I don't think I can get this out without—" Without killing one or both of them. A bolt of panic ran through Lance.

"Can't- Can't you just pull it out and shove us in a pod?" he asked. Shiro shook his head, gently tapping the bar in between them. Lance cried out in pain.

"Sorry. And no. I'm afraid that you might've punctured an important organ in your body. If we pull the bar out it might dislodge something inside you" Lance shuddered at the thought of that.

"Then let's definitely not do that" he agreed. Coran came in a few minutes later and agreed with Shiro. They couldn't pull the bar out.

"Maybe..." he fiddled with his mustache as he walked around them. "We could put you two in a healing pod for a few varga and then pull you out for a tick and slide you off" he suggested. "That way your innards have time to heal a bit and settle before we disrupt them again" Keith eyed the bar that held he and Lance together warily.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Keith asked.

"Oh, most definitely" Coran nodded. Lance swallowed thickly. "But I'll add a heavy sedative to the healing pod to make sure that you don't wake up when we pull you off" Keith let out a breath.

They set their plan into action. Pidge wheeled in a cart and everyone worked together to move Keith and Lance onto it. They moved the two of them into the largest healing pod and waited a few days before they pulled them out. Shiro and Coran worked together to cut through the bar and slide the two boys off of it. They quickly moved them back into the same large healing pod after that to finish their healing cycle.

Everyone waited outside with bated breath. It was three more days before the two of them emerged. They both stumbled out of the pod and collapsed on the ground.

"Fuck!" Was the first thing Lance said. He patted his stomach and back and then sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god" he said. "I was afraid me and Keith were going to turn into some conjoined alien mutant thing"

'Dumbass' Keith said as the two of them were pulled to their feet. Lance gasped and punched Keith on the shoulder.

"What the hell dude!" Keith frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"You called me a dumbass!" he exclaimed. Keith's eyes widened.

"No he didn't?" Hunk said. "He hasn't said anything yet" Keith squinted his eyes and Lance.

'Can you... hear me?' Keith's lips never moved.

'What the fuck?' Lance said in his head. 'Can you hear me?'

'Oh god' Keith said. 'Lance is in my head' Lance punched Keith on the shoulder again.

"Shut up!"

"What... is happening?" Pidge asked.

"Keith is in my head!" Lance exclaimed.

"No, Lance is in my head!" The two of them bickered for a while, leaving the others confused.

"Oh!" Allura said suddenly. "Maybe it's like me and the mice" she said. "I can communicate with them telepathically because we shared a pod together for ten thousand years"

"Are you saying Lance and I are going to be linked telepathically forever!?" Keith exclaimed in dismay.

"You were only in there for a few days. It'll probably wear off in a day or so" Allura said dismissively. Keith groaned. It couldn't wear off soon enough.

~ ~

It didn't wear off.

And it was diving Keith insane. Lance talked to him at all hours of the day, annoying him with movie references and songs Keith had never heard of. They used it for convince too, like to ask the other to pass the bowl of goo during dinner. It totally freaked out the others.

It was especially helpful during battle. Keith knew what Lance was going to do before he did it. They worked together in perfect unison. Allura was beyond impressed with their newfound teamwork abilities.

But mostly it was annoying.

'Some- BODY ONCE TOLD ME-!' Keith covered his hears and screamed in frustration.

"Shut. Up!" Lance cackled maniacally.

Keith retaliated by loudly scream-singing heavy metal music while training late at night. The two of them continued to annoy each other like this all-day long.

Very rarely, however, their strange telepathic bond was a good thing. One particular night Keith was lying awake in bed and staring at the ceiling.

'Are you awake?' Lance's voice asked in Keith's head. Keith rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

'No' he responded.

'Jerk' Lance said. Keith waited a moment for Lance to say something else, but he didn't.

'Did you want something?'

'I can't sleep' Lance said. Keith sighed.

'Me either'

'Can I come sleep with you?' Keith raised his eyebrows.

'Um...'

'IN YOU BED. CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR BED WITH YOU. NOT SLEEP WITH YOU IDIOT.' Lance screamed. Keith winced at the volume.

'Fine. But only if you stop shouting, you're giving me a headache' Lance was in Keith's room in less than a minute. Their rooms were right next to each other. Lance climbed into Keith's bed.

"Fuck, your feet are cold" Keith complained as Lance slipped under the blanket.

"Shut up and scoot over" Keith rolled onto his side, facing the wall and closed his eyes again. Lance tentatively put his arm over Keith's waist as he laid down. Keith didn't make a move to discourage him. Lance hummed happily and closed his eyes.

"Stop singing lullabies in your head" Keith mumbled sleepily. Lance was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think we're going to be like this forever?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

"I hope not" Lance frowned.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked. Keith sighed and rolled over, so he was facing Lance.

"No. You're not bad, Lance. You're just—" Keith couldn't find the courage to say the words out loud. 'Sometimes you say things and I think that you don't like me. But then I just remind myself that you're teasing me. You're not bad. I'm the bad one for being mean to you.' Lance pulled Keith closer to him.

"You're not bad either" Lance said. "And I'm sorry that I make you think that I don't like you. That's not true at all"

"I know" he said, closing his eyes again. He really was tired. "Now go to sleep" Lance was quiet for a while, and Keith thought that maybe he had actually fallen asleep.

'Hey,' Lance said quietly in Keith's head. Keith hummed sleepily. 'Should we tell that we got hurt because I dared you to pole vault over me?' Lance asked.

"Never" Keith said out loud, leaning back against Lance's chest. "We're taking that secret to our grave"


End file.
